


《循规》第四十章-省略号

by shishengya



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 05:50:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shishengya/pseuds/shishengya
Summary: 绝美爱情。





	《循规》第四十章-省略号

“哼。”  
凌焰不想理他，但还是凑近去亲江渝的唇。  
江渝没反应过来，身上就略重了重。  
原本要调节座椅的手摸到江渝后颈，凌焰一手搂住江渝的腰。

开始的亲吻两个人都没想太多，主要江渝没想太多，唇瓣被撬开的时候，江渝还本着安抚的意味，由着凌焰为所欲为。可凌焰慢慢就想得过分了。

一开始还是很温柔的，两个人的呼吸频率都差不多，但凌焰显然比江渝还要耐得住气息，江渝喘息渐渐急促的时候，凌焰还在勾着江渝的舌尖细致含吮，声音渐渐染上情色意味。

腰间的手开始不规矩，江渝感受到的时候，凌焰已经摸到了他前面。  
他反应起得不是很快，慢慢热了起来，小腿跟着发软。

凌焰退开稍许，一下下啄吻江渝，目光微灼，深刻俊朗的眉眼在这个缱绻的吻里越发慑人。

江渝知道自己脸红了，他凝视着凌焰。淋着一层湿润水光微张的唇，这个时候变得妩媚娇俏，又甜又腻。而原本有些困倦的神色因为面颊的潮红透出几分旖旎。平日里的冷漠自持，早就消失得一干二净。

此刻再入眼，清心寡欲只是一副虚假皮囊，内里是凌焰想要攫取的深重欲望。

凌焰的注视太过直白，江渝有点不自在。  
他伸手捏住凌焰耳朵，这个时候，虚张声势的倒是他了，开口气息微喘，佯怒：“亲够了没——”

眨眼就是强势无比的入侵，这个吻让之前都成了假象。

凌焰像是要把所受的委屈全在这个吻里讨回来，狠狠磨咬着江渝的唇，一下吻得更凶。手里的力度也加重，隔着裤子，抚摸揉弄，握住按压，他要挑起江渝的欲望，让他变得不像江渝。

一瞬间，江渝像是被几百度的高温刺烫到了，躬身就要往后缩，奈何背后是固定好的座椅，退也退不到哪里去。腰间霎时紧绷得无比僵硬，凌焰顺势把手探了进去。

“唔——”  
江渝有些推拒。

像是预料到江渝会抗拒，扣着后颈的手变得粗暴，凌焰眸色暗沉，从舌尖到上颚，唇齿间的占有不露丝毫缝隙。

车内温度升高，暧昧的声响粘稠色情。

凌焰干脆将半边高大结实的身躯全数压在江渝急剧喘息的身上，直到身下的人力气耗尽。

江渝放弃挣扎了，他在这个吻里尝到了一点类似于惩罚的意味。  
心里恍惚叹息，凌焰想要的，似乎比他能给的还要多得多。

感受到江渝的妥协和软化，凌焰放缓亲吻的力度，手下的动作也变得安抚，最后贴唇低声问：“纸巾在哪里？”  
嗓音沙哑得性感，江渝闻声有些茫然，体内的热度积聚到顶峰，战栗的快感沿着脊椎一路噼里啪啦传送到脑中枢，后背全是湿透的汗，额头也是。最后一刻被眼前的这个人掌控，脑子一时都有些绕不过来。于是眨了眨眼，不是很明白。

凌焰难得见江渝这副懵懂模样，笑了下，亲了亲江渝过分红的唇尖，“算了”。

凌焰没有给江渝太多的折磨，相反，高潮来临的时候，他极尽温存地亲吻抚摸江渝，给予江渝更多的快感和抚慰。

车内只剩下一声叠一声的喘息。

凌焰起身找到纸巾，擦了擦手，然后握着江渝的手去摸自己，那里炙烫又坚硬。

江渝真的很累了，最后射出来的时候没有用纸巾，身下也不舒服，蹙眉抿唇，配合得十分马虎。

凌焰又气又笑，也有些心疼，解渴似的一遍遍吻江渝的眼睛、鼻尖、有些肿的唇，还有领带被解开，露出的一截白净锁骨。过了会，实在受不了了，凑近撒娇，咬着人耳朵粗喘：“渝叔叔，我难受......”

耳边极烫，热气撩着耳廓。江渝屈尊拿眼觑他，暗色里，凌焰眼角眉梢全是鲜亮十足的张扬意气，江渝微怔，这个样子的凌焰，是他最熟悉的。

手指被攥得发麻，手心里的热度依然不减，江渝最后都无奈笑了，忍不住低声骂：“精神这么好？”

凌焰扑在他身上，被江渝的风凉话气得牙痒，鼻息沉重，恶狠狠道：“叔叔改天让我操操就知道我精神有多好了。”

江渝：......

最后磨了好长时间，射出来的时候，江渝简直疲惫得不行，手还是凌焰伺候着擦干净的。

彻底结束的时候，浓重的睡意袭上眼皮，背椅一放下，江渝就歪着脑袋睡过去了。  
凌焰开车回家，一路上开得很稳，江渝太累了，总之到家的时候，江渝仍旧沉沉睡着。

**Author's Note:**

> 看完别忘了去晋江评论啊喂~


End file.
